It was a warm night
by DragonsHollow
Summary: Written for an ex-friend of mine as a request. A short story on how sex can ruin a friendship. MA for a reason...sex and possible language.


**WARNING**: Rated **M** for a reason; mentions of **sex** and possible mentions of **offensive language**. Complete Het.

**A/N**: This was written for an ex-friend of mine who wanted a fantasy fic written for personal reasons. I hold the copyright to any and all materials used in this story. I will not be responsible for any offences caused while you were reading this; you have been warned.

It was a warm night; the back door was open and the moon was high lighting the plastic roofing of the conservatory.

I sat there with the blanket I had been under for the last few hours on the couch with my glass in one hand the stereo remote in the other; flicking through the music on the iPod.

"_Summer goes, winter comes...Leaves fall on frozen ground..."_

_It had been an odd night, music had been heard in the woods and everyone had been out looking for the mysterious source. Nothing was found and we were all wondering around with guns and torches like idiots for about 2 hours_.

I smiled_. The whole time he made sure I was safe, kept checking I was still with them and looking at me with a small smile on his face. The moon shone through trees, making it glow surreally. I stood there in absolute awe until Kane whistled at me to move. I just rolled my eyes, thankful of the darkness and followed on._

_I walked through the glowing trees, thinking how bad the past few weeks had been; I was so scared that night, I thought she was gonna die. But thankfully we just kept everyone busy and doing something to just relax for a while. And walking through the forest, the glowing trees put me at ease, she was home now and she was better. _I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, blowing my bangs out of my face in the process. We walk back up to the house and I scuff my shoes on the ground, humming to myself as I go along.

"_True love lasts forever, I imagine you in a thousand glimpses..."_

So now, I sit with my beer and the music softly playing in the background, people in and out of the boot room getting drinks and ice and checking I was still sane. I smile again, I can hear him talking to Ben in the kitchen about some game they had been playing; _lively little things they are_. I thought. He came through and all I could do was smile at him.

"_Want anything for tea bek? Kath's having one of them potato things." _He asks. I just shake my head and reply with a "_no it's alright, I'm not hungry"_. He smiles and leaves. I lay back and listen to the music a while longer not realising I was falling asleep.

"_Moonlight, you keep me safe at night and I know you're here if I fall..."_

I was shook awake and I turned grumpily to see that it was half one and that I had been asleep since eleven and only a few people were up. He bent down to kiss me 'til I pushed him away; I could hear footsteps and what do you know... Here's Kane. _I swear he knows there's something going on..._ I just roll my eyes and greet him with a nod. _He's checking up on Tom. Does it a lot these days, I'm fucking fed up of it, not a moment alone in this house._

"_Want anything bek? Making your dad a drink and was wondering if you wanted one as well?" _He wavered slightly when I shot him an annoyed look but he doesn't really care, but I relent and nod and he sags with relief. I have to hide a chuckle. Brainless chicken.

Tom looks almost apologetic when he turns and leaves with Kane to help with drinks but I just smile encouragingly as he walks off. _Obviously tonight will be boring, no one's up and everyone is so sour at the minute. _I get bored talking to myself after a while and not realise I've started falling asleep again.

I was awoken some ten minutes later by a rattle of ice and a glass placed on my cheek. I smiled again, he was back. He bent down and kissed me while handing me my drink and I shiver none the less, to anyone standing in the doorway it looked as though he were leaning over me to put the glass on the windowsill.

"_Seasons change, spirits wake up. Birds fly to far-away homes..."_

He sits with me under my blanket and we listen to the music for a while until the last light went out downstairs, and the landing light was turned off upstairs. I snuggle close and we then lay on the arm rest, spooned against the seat. He traces patterns on the back of my neck with a wet finger, later blowing ice cold air over the top creating involuntary shivers down my spine. He chuckles behind me. I snuggle down further and feel his slight swelling. _Obviously not as boring as you thought bek._ I thought to myself with a small smile on face.

I wiggle close to him enjoying the quick intake of breath he makes and he drapes his arm across my chest and starts kissing my neck. My heart quickens as it always does when he kisses me and I swoon at his touch. I smooth my hand down my back already to discover his trousers already undone and he stands proud, ready for my touch. I turn a cheeky smile up towards him and slide of the couch watching his face turn from excitement to disappointment until he realises I turn and kneel in front of him.

"_True love lasts forever, I imagine you in a thousand glimpses..."_

He lies still, silent letting me watch the moon and the stars reflect in his glasses before I take them off and put them on the windowsill, kissing him as I go. He looks at me oddly as I watch the moon shift from his glasses to catching his eyes and making them glow. He smiles encouragingly with a small nod and I take him in my hand enjoying the deep breaths he takes to steady himself. He whispers to himself words I can't make out but feeling my face flush as I know it's me making him do it.

I studied his face as I touched him, taking in the many ways he likes to be touched and what makes him whimper or moan and I get the hang if it pretty soon, braving myself. Feeling like a fool and thinking I shouldn't have started something I don't know if I could finish, I study his face a while longer making sure he won't open his eyes and look at how clumsy I look. _Just when I think it can't get any worse, I have no idea what I'm actually doing_...I think as I stare hopelessly, dejectedly at my hands.

Thinking I'm way in over my head I snatch my hands away and just look down at the tiled floor._ He must think I'm a fool._ But I look up to understanding his eyes and he pats the seat next to him inviting me to sit, not caring that his jeans are half way down his legs and his erection is standing freely in the light breeze.

"_Moonlight you keep me safe at night and I know, you're here if I fall..."_

"_You know, you don't have to be embarrassed about it, I was once where you are too so just go with what feels right and what you think you can do, I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to do, just do what feels right to you." _I look up expecting to see him mocking me but instead all I see are his eyes, softly smiling at me reassuringly. I nod obediently not knowing what to say and resume my previous position on the floor, but this time I feel a bit more comfortable.

I watch him close his eyes as I resume my task at hand, and watch as his breathing deepens once more. Feeling more comfortable with myself I look at what I'm doing and watch my movements every once in a while smiling at the hisses and moans escaping his lips. Feeling a bit indulgent myself I take off my trousers, not knowing or caring whether he realises, and I start to touch myself and explore myself in a different light.

I lay my hand flat on the floor crooking two fingers up, lowering myself onto them. I feel my eyes roll back into my head in ecstasy and let out a moan, rocking myself. I hook my fingers inside myself, clamping on as I fuck my hand slowly and carefully. I rub my clit with my thumb as I go enjoying both sensations I had never given myself before. I continue to rub him applying pressure every now and then.

"_Starlight show me the way in the dark and I know, you're here I call..."_

I feel bad knowing what I like and not knowing much at all about his preferences and I think back to the many films I've watched and clips I've seen of women licking and sucking the person they're pleasing and I think of the best way to approach it. _Do I just put in my mouth? Or do I lick it and tease it first? Cos either way there's only one result. _Cautiously I lick the tip and wait for something to happen, not know what to expect. The only thing that met me, I hope, was a small start of surprise but it ended as fast as it happened. _Obviously he wasn't expecting me to do much. _I half smirked at him.

Feeling the pull in my stomach I stop touching myself not realising I was enjoying myself as much as I was, sitting on the floor, clenched around my hand. _I don't want to ruin this, this is my time. _Feeling a bit bored of just playing with him and adding the occasion flick of the tongue, I was pretty sure he was bored too and so I braced myself and gave into the feeling. I took it all in. But then not knowing what to do I just moaned at myself, surprised by the shudder that went straight through him and the throaty moan I received in turn. I smirked around his cock, trying not to laugh and choke myself on a task well done. I just wanted to smile. He started playing with my hair and I didn't know what to do next so I let him guide me with his slow thrusts and the applied force to the back of my head. It wasn't too bad, so I thought ... _well fuck it, just go with what feels right, _and so I began to bob up and down savouring the one moment I had to get it right.

"_Leaves' eyes ... Leaves' eyes..."_

I stop sucking and just slowly slide off his cock, savouring the begrudged whimper he makes as the breeze from the door suddenly hit him. He looks down at me as if there was a problem but I just smile and crawl over to him to kiss him. I let all my feelings in to one kiss and maybe think that it's too much but by the dazed look on his face I'm sure it meant what I wanted it to.

I sit on the edge of the seat cushion and just looked at him with one eyebrow raised as I contemplated what to do next. And surprising both him and myself, I half straddled him. He looks at me in shock and sits so he fits into the corner of the chair, sitting up straight. I let him kiss me and do whatever he wanted, enjoying the light touches as he pulled down the straps on each side of my top pulling it down so it lay just under my boobs, undoing the butterfly clasp on my bra and taking it off. _Holy shit, it's getting cold, _only just realising that my nipples are probably as hard as ever as the cold breeze sweeps across my bare chest.

"_Children grow up, Parents grow old, Mans wives become mothers to sons..."_

He caresses my boobs and kisses me softly; obviously thinking I might feel uncomfortable. "_I don't want you think that I'm uncomfortable doing this, cos to be honest I have no idea what to do next so just guide me as you think best" _I say to help put him at ease a bit. And obviously it's working as his cock is now digging into me through my underwear. I close my eyes as he teases my nipples; blowing on the wet surfaces giving me chills, occasionally biting them. I rock myself, enjoying the feeling of his cock rubbing my clit through my shorts.

I know he wants to go further but I don't know what to do, I don't have anything to use and I don't want to risk myself. I look at him and trust him to do as I ask, if maybe I plead a little. "_I...I...I want to go a bit further but you have to promise me that when you feel it you pull out, cos I don't want to risk either of us no matter how much we want it. You have to promise me" _I say maybe a little forcefully but hoping that the message received.

"_Sunna hides, Manni glows, stars are watching over us..."_

He nods at me and the look in his eyes tells me he's strong to his word, and so I remove my shorts, moving positions so he's hovering above me. He looks down at me to ask, "_are you completely sure this is what you want cos there's no going back after this."_I look up with determination and nod once letting him see it in my eyes himself. "_This might hurt." "I don't think I would want it to be soft unless it was someone else, I want to enjoy it" _I say with a wicked gleam in my eye.

He kisses me once and brings a hand down to make sure I'm still wet from earlier, and teases me letting me enjoy the sensations that another person can bring. _I can't breathe_ _when I look at the determination in his eyes. _He once again makes sure I'm still wet and slides in a finger and I let myself gasp. I just close my eyes end let him do what he feels would be best, letting him know his efforts are appreciated every time I moan or whimper, especially after the second digit went in stretching me to a more accommodating width. It felt like heaven as every sensation he bought me was new, never in my life had I felt anything like it, and I'm not shy about masturbation.

"_Moonlight you keep me safe at night and I know, you're here if I fall..."_

The fingers were gone and I opened my eyes to see him looking at me, wanting one last sign of allowance before he goes too far, but all I do is give him the smallest of dazed smiles and a nod, feeling my heart jump as he lowered himself down onto me. And that's when it hit me. It did hurt but I was expecting it to hurt more I think. It wasn't completely enjoyable as he let me adjust to accommodate him but it wasn't unpleasant either. It was strange, but a good type of strange.

He bent down to kiss me as he thrust in and out slowly, not knowing whether it was to drown out my moans or to make me feel a bit more safer. I clawed at his back, at the time not knowing it was a fetish he had, to will him to go a bit faster. All I could hear were his quiet words, of how tight I was and that I would be okay and to just let the feeling take me. I felt so safe as I surrendered to him, letting his thrusting thrill me and my body, feeling the tugging in the pit of stomach finally awaken.

I need something more but I'm not sure what. He rubs my clit as he fucks me. I arch my back and feel my eyes roll back as I tip my head, exposing my neck a bit more. He bites my neck and all I could do was cry out, not in pain but in pleasure, and I bring my legs up to cross them at his lower back. I gasp for breath, my face flushing. I claw at his back, loving the way his moans vibrate through my neck and he bites down.

"_Starlight show me the way in the dark and I know, you're here when I call..."_

His thrusts were getting harder and faster and I knew that soon it would be over and I was feeling a bit sad at the thought. I could feel the pull getting closer and knew that he must be feeling it too. I tipped his faced down to kiss him just as he hit it, nearly making me scream but being expertly concealed by his mouth. Nearly breathless from the kiss he hits me in the right spot again and I moan so loudly knowing that I won't be able to last much longer but hoping he would keep his promise. He pushes forward moving us up the couch and I'm lying with my back against the armrest. He thrusts particularly hard and that's all it takes, I half scream, half moan and lights dance across my eyes and I feel myself repeatedly clench around his cock, my juices dribbling onto the cushion, and I shudder revelling in my climax.

I knew it would only take moments after me for him to come too, and he pulls out just in time to release all over my chest, his cum lightly spattering up my neck. He slumps forward, catching himself with his right arm and kisses my neck, tasting himself and making me taste him in a chaste kiss. I smile at him and slump down in the chair, spent, watching him look down on me, his hair hanging loosely round his face. I sit up and kiss him and he caresses my face lowering his hand to play with by naked breasts. I smile into the kiss and he chuckles.

We redress and sit outside on the bench, talking.

"_I do hope you know that I love you, and I mean it, I wouldn't have let anyone else have me like I let you tonight." _I say shyly, my face flushing as it usually when I was around him, feeling like a bit of an idiot. He says nothing but gives me a chaste kiss, knowing he's wronging his partner, and I can't help but feel smug, _if she finds out about any of this she'll know how I felt after I found out she was going out with him. She knew I loved him and knew I had for a couple of years. That's what you get for confiding on someone. _I say to myself, trying to squash down the smug voice in my head telling me I've accomplished what I always wanted to.

_I had no right to do what I did though, but it sure felt good_. I smile to myself but it turns sad after a while knowing he won't be mine after it all happened, unless he chooses between the two of us. I couldn't make him do it, but I do know that he loves me and that's all I needed.

I join him on the couch a while later and I smile shyly at him, a faint blush crossing my face. I snuggle into him not looking at him but up at the moon the faint chorus of the music echoing round my head as I let one tear fall, a faint twitch of my lip shows a parody of a sad smile. _He'll always only be my best friend._

"_True love lasts forever, I imagine you in a thousand glimpses..."_

**Written - 08/03/09.**

**Edited – 08/03/09.**

**Written by – DragonsHollow.**


End file.
